


Uncomfortable feelings

by Nossu



Series: Jack and Femmes [13]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 21:39:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11723088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nossu/pseuds/Nossu
Summary: Jack looked out of the car window and saw how desert scenery was slowly changing. He was with Agent Fowler and they were going to meet those generals who looked after Autobot affairs. The latest incident in the Autobot base had made this trip mandatory and he was requested to personally report it to the generals, of course Agent Fowler had promised to be there to back him up.





	Uncomfortable feelings

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of several stories and together they form some sort of series of stories around Jack Darby and his femmes.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Transformers Prime or Hasbro.

**Uncomfortable feelings**

Jack looked out of the car window and saw how desert scenery was slowly changing. He was with Agent Fowler and they were going to meet those generals who looked after Autobot affairs. The latest incident in the Autobot base had made this trip mandatory and he was requested to personally report it to the generals, of course Agent Fowler had promised to be there to back him up.

Jack felt uncomfortable while sitting in car seat, it was because Arcee had dressed him like a doll and did not let him do anything by himself. Jack was now wearing two button jet black suit with white silk shirt and pink and blue woven striped tie, he also had new shiny black leather shoes. Optimus had insisted that he wear black leather belt with Autobot logo in the belt buckle. Problem was not how he looked outside, what was under the suit and that made him little angry towards Miko.

The problem was that Arcee was now his sparkmate and wife and somehow she had gotten in her processor that she was now responsible what Jack dressed. Arcee had realized that she did not know anything about human clothes so she had used Miko as consultant. Previously there had been misunderstanding with Miko and she got impression that Jack was some sort of pervert and he liked to dress in the womans lingerie. The worst part was that Miko had explained that to Arcee and mess was ready.

Jack let out long sigh and that got Agent Fowler's attention.

"Don't worry Jack, you look like a real agent" said Fowler and turned back to look at the road.

Jack thought that if he looked like a real agent then he did not want to know what real agents wear under the suits. He tried to adjust straps that where going over his shoulders, Arcee had left them a little too tight and now they were digging into his skin. Also he had little problems with movements as what he had under his shirt made his torso stiff. He feared that Fowler notices his problem and he would be shamed for ever.

"So Jack, what it felt like?" asked Fowler and a glanced at Jack.

"What? What felt like what?" asked Jack and felt how panic was getting closer, did Fowler saw what he did just a few seconds ago.

"You taking control over Arcee's body" Fowler said and continued "What it felt like?"

"Oh! That! Yes it sure was interesting experience to be in control of powerful Autobot femme" he said and tried to avoid going in the dirty details. This incident was the reason why they were seeing those generals, they wanted to know can this be used for human advantage in weapon development.

Jack relaxed a bit and thought back to what had happened. He closed his eyes and tried to relive those events.

* * *

Arcee had sent the picture of him wearing womans lingerie to Miko and June and right after that she carried him to see Ratchet. He was in panic as he was still wearing the lingerie and he had tried to get out of her servos, but she had just taken better hold of him and continued to carry him. For his luck Miko was out with Bulkhead and Ratchet was alone arranging Bulkhead's paintings.

"Arcee not now, I don't have time for scan, I need to check this formula that Bulk draw here" Ratchet said and tried to look busy.

Arcee got a little annoyed and said with commanding tone "You will check my Jack now!" and she placed him on the medical berth.

Ratchet let out sigh and started to scan him and after while he got interested.

"Primus! I can see that Jack has heavily increased brain activity compared to his previous scan" Ratchet said with enthusiastic voice.

"What else you see? Is there something other difference in Jack?" asked Arcee and sounded worried.

"Other than he is wearing human female underclothes?" asked Ratchet and made Jack go all red.

"Oh don't worry about that, it's a human thing and he likes it a lot" said Arcee.

"All other values are quite normal, he just have bruises that are healing quite well, but this brain activity increase is not normal for humans. Usually human males have only a little brain activity outside of the mating seasons, something like under 10% of total capacity." explained Ratchet and continued to scan.

Jack was rolling his eyes and decided to stay silent.

After scan ended Ratchet asked "Do you feel different? Like smarter or do you hear strange voices in your head?"

Jack thought a moment, but only difference that he had noticed that related to his feelings "Sometimes I feel different and sometimes I think differently."

"That is partly caused by the spark-bond that you have with Arcee and her twin sister. Some of Arcee's and Chromia's feelings and thoughts are leaking into you." Ratchet explained.

"Is that bad, will there be any side effects?" Jack asked in worry.

Ratchet looked him and said "Not really, in time you just start thinking like a femme".

"OMG! WHAT?" Jack yelled and started to panic and Arcee had to hold him gently.

"There, there, thats not a bad thing." said Arcee and stroked his hair.

Ratchet started to laugh "It was just a joke. I don't know what would happen to you. I don't have any experience about human bonding to Cybertronian. Maybe you just get smarter or see some silly femme related memory flashes through the bond."

Arcee took him from the berth and said with sarcastic tone "Thanks for your help, what ever it was!" and started to carry Jack back to their room.

In the room Arcee said to him "Sorry Jack, I did not mean to make you worried. Let's take those bandages off now and I wash you."

Arcee started to undress him again and then she gently removed bandages that covered his bruises. "Those looks good, your bruises are healing fast." said Arcee and started to carry him into the shower.

"Arcee I can also walk by myself" Jack said with careful tone.

Arcee looked at him and said "I know honey, but I like to carry you, do you hate that?"

Jack felt that now he was sailing in the dangerous waters "Of course not, I like it a lot."

Arcee gave him a kiss.

In the shower Arcee sat on the floor and placed him between her legs and started to spray warm water on him. After he was wet she took soap at her servos and started gently to rub that on him and Jack started to relax. It felt really good and safe to be pampered like this. When he was washed up and clean, Arcee started to look him and for his surprise she took him in her servos and started to lick his bruises with her blue tongue.

"Arcee what are you doing?" he asked and tried to control feeling of pleasure.

"Oh sorry, am I hurting you?" she asked.

"No, but why are you licking my bruises?" he asked while waves of pleasure tickled in his spine.

"Oh yes, seeing you in all bruises in my laps started up one of my sub routines, it's related to sparlings and how to take care of them" she explained and continued.

"But I'm not a sparkling" he tried to explain.

Arcee continued to lick and said in between "My sub routine does not know difference of sparkmate or sparkling, it only knows that your important to me and your hurt. This is he only way that I can administer more nanobots to make you fixed up faster."

Jack tried to express his concern about human body and Cybertronian nanobots, but he did not get a change as Arcee had got to the bruises on his lower stomach area and continued down. He felt how Arcee got near his wood, but she did not say anything she just started to clean his wood too. He felt how he bursted and for his surprise Arcee took all of it to her mouth.

"Sorry Arcee" he said.

"Don't worry about that, it's not a problem for me to clean your genetic ID materials. I do that always when you are still unconscious after our spark mating." she explained and continued to lick now his chest area.

Jack felt same time embarrassed and excited.

Suddenly Arcee pushed her large tongue into his mouth and he got problems to breathe. His mount was full of Arcee's wet and moving tongue and only thing he could do was to swallow up all of it or he would drown to her liquids. Jack was basically sucking Arcee's tongue like his life would depend on it. After while Arcee removed her tongue and looked him.

"Now there, sub routine completed" she said happily.

Jack was berating really hard, he had started to run out of air during tongue attack and his stomach was full of Arcee's fluids and nanobots.

"Oh! Your interface cable is active again, do you want to connect it now" she asked and spread her legs more so that port between them would be accessible. Jack saw how armor transformed out of the way and revealed Arcee's interface port.

Jack did not have a change say anything before Arcee decided for him and pushed his wood inside her port. Jack felt how Arcee's port screwed tighter around his wood and suddenly he felt pleasure increase almost in the pain level and his mind went black.

* * *

When Jack opened his eyes he noticed that he was looking at himself.

"What?" he asked and he sounded like Arcee.

Then it hit him, this was similar like that remote control experience he had with those femmes in the space ship. He decided to wait a moment so that things get settled in. Soon he noticed informations in the Arcee's HUD display and he selected familiar spark status display.

Spark status showed "Priority spark control ongoing, system spark in stasis." Other text showed " Full system access granted to ID:Jackson Darby / sparkmate." And there was a selection that asked "Initiate spark merge? Initiate spark replacement? Terminate system spark?" he did not want any of those and for his relief selection disappeared.

He looked his human body and suddenly and was concerned. Arcee's HUD display showed data about his human body and it said that it was in the rest mode. He gently lifted it on Arcee's servos and started to carry it towards berth room. In the room he placed his human body on the berth and covered it partly with bed sheets so that it would not get cold.

He stood there in the room and stared large mirror that was on the wall, it was hard to believe, but he was fully controlling Arcee's body. He tried different kind of sexy poses in front of the mirror and he felt how Arcee's systems where heating up a little.

He started to wonder what other thing there was in this body that he did not know.

Suddenly several new displays opened to him and he saw one that caught his attention it said "Weapon status" in his mind he wanted to see that and it opened list of weapons.

"Wow!" he said with Arcee's voice.

List of weapons and showed that Arcee's blaster were ready, but not in the best condition, also it showed that servo blades were ready but bit worn. Then interesting list started, it showed that Arcee's plasma cutter weapons were disabled and same to the energy grenade launcher. In other section it listed that jump jets and cloaking shield were also disabled. Jack noticed that several supporting battle routines were also disabled.

Jack was stunned, why would Arcee have so many systems that were disabled? He got his answer with text "Disabled permanently by Autobot council with criminal code Apha-187".

"What the fuck" he said with Arcee's voice, he was annoyed that her sparkmate was made to fight with disabled weapons. He was getting furious and he wanted all those limitations gone. Those limitations only made his sparkmate more vulnerable in the battlefield and she could die because she did not have all the weapons that she needed.

New text appeared "Removal of all limiters authorized by ID: Jackson Darby / sparkmate, copy to all sparkmates" and all disabled text started to show Active – 100%. Suddenly great feeling of affections started flow through Chromia's spark bond.

Jack/Arcee was on his knees and made purring sound, waves of pleasure increased and came in like a flood after flood. He felt really good and sexy and he started to touch Arcee's body from different places, he tried to find most sensitive spots. He found some sweet spots near the interface port and energon tanks, when he put Arcee's digit in these areas pleasure increased rapidly.

This is how Optimus Prime found him when he came to look Arcee. "Uh! Arcee, my apology, I just came to see if you are interested about bulkhead's current condition, Miko got him back to his senses with her music."

"OMG! Optimus, don't you know how to knock?" he asked with Arcee's voice.

"Uh, I did knock, but you or Jack did not answer, Oh what's wrong with Jack?" Optimus asked.

"I'm fine, I don't have any problems!" he answered from Arcee's body.

"Jack? What? how?, Ratchet come here now!" Optimus yelled.

* * *

Jack snapped out of his memory, they where in the city limits and getting near the main office. Agent Fowler must have tough that he was sleeping and had talked with a loud voice to wake him up.

Jack let out sigh, it had been really simple to get back to his own body, but before he had figured that out all in the base run to see what had happened. Worst part was that Optimus slipped out how he had found Arcee and Miko had started to call him Robo-Hentai and laugh at him. Miko was lucky that Arcee was in stasis as when Jack got pissed to Miko, Arcee's servos transformed automatically to the blasters and in the HUD Miko was marked as a target.

They drive in the underground garage and when they exited the car Fowler instructed him. "As you don't have ID badge yet, we need to go through the front lobby and check you in through the security"

Jack nodded and started to follow Agent Fowler to the security check. While he walked he felt a little uncomfortable as lingerie was making him a little stiff.

When they entered security Agent Fowler sign them in and place all metal items into the tray, including his gun and phone. Jack followed his example and place all his items into the tray, including his belt. When it was his turn to go into the metal detector gate it alarmed. Guards had to use hand search and when they started to feel him they got concerned and pushed him into the x-ray machine.

From the machine he heard Agent Fowler's sound asking, "Um! Jack, I don't want to pray to your personal life, but I'm sorry that I did not warn you about the security check."

He also heard how security guards where chuckling.

Jack felt how his pulse was getting higher and face red. "Eh! What do you mean?"

Agent Fowler sounded a little awkward, "So you would have known to wear lingerie that does not have so many metal support parts."

One of the laughing security guard said, "You know, we have to report this incident."

Agent Fowler let out sigh, "Yes, that what I feared, it will be forever in his governmental files"

Other security guard said, "I take a picture of this for our training materials, it would be good to have picture of him in normal conditions as a reference, should we make him strip?"

Jack felt how his face got so red and he felt like his whole life would end in this shame, he thought how could this happen again and again to him.

When they finally got out from the security check and they walked towards the generals office there was awkward silence between them and Jack tried to explain. "You see this is kind of accident, I did not have a choice."

Agent Fowler chuckled and said "Don't worry about it, I have seen many strange things in my job and yours is not even in the list".

* * *

They arrived to the room where Jack was introduced to several high ranking officers and Senior Agent called Smith, he seemed to be one of Fowler's bosses. Agent Smith was a middle age man and he had lost most of his black hair, but unlike Fowler he seemed to be in good shape and for Jack's annoyance he was wearing sunglasses inside the building. Jack had always thought that people that wear sunglasses inside are jerks.

They all sat down and Agent Smith started to look his papers, Jack saw that they had his picture in them. "Mr. Darby, you seem to be quite a character, you are participating alien war that has been on now several millenniums and you have had several encounters with MECH and you have survived all of this.

Jack decided to stay quiet and he nodded.

Agent Smith continued "Mr. Darby, it says here that you are married to alien called Arcee who also happens to be registered as you motorcycle, is that correct?"

"Yes, that is correct, we are sparkmates" Jack tried to explain and from corner of his eye he saw how Agent Fowler tried to look other direction with guilty face.

Agent Smith looked again papers "Mr. Darby, according to these papers you are like a national hero and you still like to dress in the womans lingerie."

Jack face got all red and he decided to stay quiet.

Agent Smith continued " Mr. Darby, It also says here that you sent a picture of your male organ to the several students and teachers in your school, is that true?"

Jack had to admit this one or his mother would be included in this shame "Yes I did that".

Agent Smith smiled and said "Well , lets get to the topic of why you are here. According to our informations you took your wife's body into the remote control." after sort pause, he continued "and you used your wife body for your own pleasure, is that true?"

Jack felt like he was in the court, waiting his punishment. "Yes, it was kind of experiment" he tried to explain.

Agent Smith continued " Mr. Darby, do you think that we can take these alien robots in the control using your methods?"

"Maybe it's possible, but you need to get them to marry you first and it would be dangerous if they are trying to kill you with blasters" he said and saw how all military officers looked amused.

Agent Smith looked a little annoyed "Mr. Darby, let me ask this way, if you were us what would you do?"

Jack though a moment and answered "Continue to support Optimus Prime in this war as Autobots are our best defense agents Decepticons."

Agent Smith smiled like knowing something "Our problem is that Optimus Prime refuses to share technology with us."

Jack smiled back and said "If you want Cybertronian technology, take it from the MECH, let them do all the junk collection and research and take technology from them when it's ready and crush them same time."

Room fell totally silent and then one of the older generals stood up and said "Mr. Darby, I can clearly see that you are the man that we need in the future. Agent Fowler see that Mr. Darby gets all the support we can offer, he is our best man in this alien war."

Agent Fowler was little confused "Eh sir, what kind of support?"

Old General grinned and said "Agent Fowler, if Mr. Darby asks money you give him money, if he requests air strike you deliver it, if he says that we need to start the war against Decepticons do not hesitate as it may cost our planet. "

Old General said "Mr. Darby I take you do not abuse our trust?"

Jack did not hesitate "Sir as a human, I do my best to protect our planet" and he saw how Agent Folder saluted.

With that, all officer stood up and left the room, only he, Agent Fowler and Agent Smith were left.

Agent Smith looked Jack into the eyes and said slowly "Good bye, Mr. Darby." and he left the room.

There was a long silence and then Agent Fowler said "Don't mid him, he has seen too many movies." Jack nodded to him.

When they where walking to the car Agent Fowler said "Lets keep this meeting between us, I don't want to explain this to Bots or June."

Jack wanted to forgot the whole thing fast as possible "Yes, I agree."

When they where driving back to the base Jack got message from his mom "Darling, about that latest picture, I had a talk with Arcee. She explained all to me and I understand that she is just trying to do what is best for you. I agreed with Arcee that I will help her with shopping so she does not have to relay on Miko, we both think that Miko has strange taste when it comes to lingerie colors. Love and kiss to the big boy."

Jack yelled "OMG! Agent Fowler can I have that air-strike now?"

Agent Fowler was curious "What would be the target?"

"Those females in the Autobot base" he said with his face red.

Agent Fowler laughed so hard that almost lost control of his car.


End file.
